


What happened?

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Aftermath, Explosions, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Neal and Peter are trapped after an explosion.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).



> This short fic is written as a stocking filler for Sholio who left the prompt: Any, head injury, but I am not sure if it was in fandom stocking or collar corner…

Neal woke with a splitting headache. What had happened? Where was he? He tried to get up, but noticed he couldn´t really move. What had happened? He scanned his surroundings to see where he was. There was dust everywhere. Was he in an explosion?  
Wait, there is someone lying a few feet from him. He tries to get closer, but he seem to be pinned down. He hisses when the pain shoots through his leg.  
“Hey, can you help me?”   
When he doesn´t get a reaction, he reaches out and with a little stretching he can touch the man´s foot. He shakes it and hears a groan.  
“Wake up, we need to get out of here.”  
“Neal?”  
Neal? Is that his name, it is only now that he realizes that he doesn´t know his name. Wait, why can´t he remember his name? It doesn´t matter at the moment, he needs to get out of here.  
“Yes, can you move?”  
“What happened?”  
“I don´t know. Can you move?”  
“I think so.”   
Neal can see that the person is trying to sit up. It seems to take a lot of effort and he keeps encouraging the man. Once the man is up, all color has drained from his face. The chalk that clings to his face doesn´t help, but he almost looks grey.  
“I´m going to be sick.” The man announces, before leaning to the side and retching. When he is done, he rests his head against the wall he is sitting against.  
“What happened?”  
“I don´t know. How are you feeling?”  
“My head is killing me.”  
“Yeah, mine too, I guess you have a concussion.”  
“What?”  
“You have a concussion, that is my your head hurts. Can you move?”  
The man stares at him and it seems like his mind is trying to figure out what happened.  
“What happened?”  
“I don´t know. I guess we were in an explosion. Hey, hey, stay with me, OK. No passing out. Can you come closer to me?”  
“I…”   
“Take you time. I am not going anywhere. Take a deep breath and try to come closer to me.”  
“K.”  
The man slowly crawls over until he is next to Neal.  
“I need to lay down.” He suddenly announces and Neal can see his eyes rolling. The man is going to pass out.  
“That´s OK. Lay down next to me.”  
Now that Neal concentrates, he can hear sirens. The explosion must have been noticed by someone.  
The man next to him groans and Neal checks him out. He is bleeding from the back of his head. So he is probably concussed just like him. He bothers him that he can´t seem to remember his own name or how he got here. But he decides that their priority needs to be to get out of here.  
“Mister, wake up.”  
“Neal?”  
Is that his name?  
“Yes, it is me. Come on, we need to attract attention from the rescue workers.”  
“What happened, why are we here?”  
“Focus, I am pinned, I can´t get up, you can, you need to get me something so I can attract attention.”  
“Why don´t you call for help?”  
Neal stills. Why didn´t he think of that. He feels on his body, but he can´t find a phone.  
“Do you have your phone?”  
He can see the man feel in his pockets and with a smile taking out the phone. He pushes the buttons.  
“Put it on speakerphone.” Neal tells him, because he can see the man is wavering again in the spot, he is about ready to pass out again.  
“We need help. My partner and I are trapped.”  
“I don´t know what happened? I…  
“Give me the phone.”  
Peter hands him the phone and slumps back against the wall.  
“Operator, we are trapped in a collapsed building. I can hear sirens. No, I don´t know where we are. Good.”  
Neal puts the phone in between them per request of the operator.  
“What are your names?”  
“I don´t know, I….”  
He is thinking about it so he doesn´t hear the next question. It isn´t until he can hear the raised voice of the operator, that he focuses again. He must have zoned out.  
“Can you tell me where you are injured?”  
“The man next to me has a big gash in the back of his head, and he keeps repeating the same question over and over again. He vomited earlier.”  
“That is OK Neal, he probably has a head injury. Try to keep him awake for me, can you do that?”  
“Yes, I am trying.”  
“What about your injuries?”  
“I am pinned, I guess my leg is stuck, I am not sure, I can´t feel it.”  
Peter looks at him curiously when he mentioned the pinned leg and Neal can see his eyes glance over to the mentioned spot.  
“Anything else?”  
“I… I can´t remember.”  
“That is OK sir, you probably have a head injury as well. You are doing well. Rescue workers are on their way. OK?”  
“Yes.”  
Peter´s head perks up when he hears people close to them.  
“Anybody here?”  
“YES!”  
“Can you confirm that rescue workers are with you?” the operator asks.  
“Yes, we can see them know.” Neal confirms.  
“OK, I am disconnecting the line then. Good luck. You are in capable hands.”  
“Thanks.”

* * *

“OK, mister Caffrey, can you please pull yourself up, so I can change the bedpan?”  
Neal pulls himself up, no longer embarrassed for having to go to the toilet while confined to his bed. He is happy he is allowed solid food and with It the discomfort of not being able to go to the bathroom with his leg in traction.  
The nurse puts the lid on and walks out, Peter entering the moment she is gone.  
“Thanks Peter.”  
“Don´t mention it. I am happy to give you some privacy if I can.”  
Peter was admitted with a severe concussion, but his brain was healing, his ribs where wrapped, but there was not much the doctors could do than rest.  
Neal´s pinned leg was reason for concern, but the doctors operated to set the bones and he was put in traction, and that is where he is now, in some contraption. Luckily the memory loss was only temporary and once his brain had time to heal, it sort of rebooted. The same had happened with Peter.   
After a couple of days, June took care of his transfer to her house. The doctors had explained that Neal would need a lot of care, but she had calmly explained that she was perfectly capable of taking care of Neal with her staff and the nurses she had hired to take care of Neal.  
So Peter and Neal were discharged on the same day. Peter with the advice to take it easy and to rest. Neal with ultimately the same rules, but since he was confined to his bed, he didn´t have another option.  
El came to pick up Peter and Neal was transported by ambulance to the mansion where the staff was waiting to settle Neal in one of the ground floor rooms. The room was completely remodeled to accommodate Neal and his large bed. A flat screen with DVD player was placed in the room, but Neal knew June had Netflix. A tablet lay on a night stand and there was a comfortable couch for visitors. Neal sighed in contentment to be out of the hospital. The nurse June had hired introduced herself as Pat and she oozed professionalism.  
Once Neal was settled, it didn´t take long for him to fall asleep. He woke when the nurse came in to take his vitals, so that was something that hadn´t changed, but she also informed him it was supper time and that June´s cook had made a favorite. She efficiently helped Neal sit up a bit more so he could eat. And he wasn´t surprised to find out that Mozzie had invited himself for supper as well. Even June joined them, they chatted until Neal started drifting again and the nurse relaxed him in a more horizontal position.

* * *  
“Hey, good to see you again.” Jones gently clapped a hand on Neal´s should, careful not to unbalance Neal. Neal just slowly made his way out of the elevator on the 21st floor.  
“It´s good to be back.” Neal smiled, more colleagues came over to welcome him back and he could see Peter was already coming down the stairs.  
“So, the doctor cleared you for desk work?”  
“Yeah, as long as I keep off my feed and keep the leg elevated.”  
“Good to hear. We made you a private spot here at your desk, we moved the other desk so you have room for your leg. We also put in another chair, so it would be more comfortable.” Diana said while showing him the desk space.  
“Wow, thanks, guys.”   
“It´s good to have you back, Neal.”


End file.
